Who says goths can't surf?
by Psychoticmonkey
Summary: Kagome, Rin, and Sango are all goths in Hawaii.Then they get new students in their class. Inuyasha, sesshomeru, And miroku are new duh and they are punks. And Um Pairings are in order Inukag rinsess, and rokusan. Kikyo and shippo bashing...Oh and surfin.
1. Chapter 1

"O.k. People. Today, we have some new students." The teacher sat at his desk. He had seen the new students and knew that there would be trouble for some people. Namely himself. He already had enough students causing some kind of trouble.  
"you can come in now..."Three students Slowly walked in.  
"I'm Inuyasha."  
"Sesshomeru."  
"Miroku."  
"Mahalo.take your seats any where."  
Inuyasha scanned the room and saw three girls.All wearing black and they weren't even paying attention. He nudged Miroku who nudged Sesshomeru.They all sat behind all three girls, Putting them in the back row.  
"Now then,Aloha Auina La . Today will be a disscussion day so move your desks into a circle.Every one did."(order: inukagsesrinrokusan)  
"Now lets have a topic."  
kagome yelled out"why are there no women presidents?"  
"Akamai question kagome! Lets disscuss starting with a new student. Inuyasha?"  
"Inuyasha? Would you lead our discussion?"  
" Um.sure. (smirk.)I think that women are too hormone crazy."  
There were several women saying things, but only kagome Raised her hand.  
"In what way?"  
" Well, every month you go into your cycle."She nodded." And when that happens you are very hormonal."  
"yes but that's in our blood. Men are egotistical and love to brag about themselves. Thats a real problem. Let's brag about our really huge nuclear weapons and the fact our presidentis worth alot of money."  
" Hey not all men are like that-"  
"and not all women are like that either.. See my point?"  
" Okay yeah i get it."  
"Excellent persuasion Kagome. Any more?"  
Sango raised her hand." Mabey it's because men are afraid of women stronger than them. No offence Mr.Kolohe."  
"None taken. Go on Sango."  
" Right, well, Men have always put women behind them and women in society who are Doing some of the same work men are like farming or engineers are cast out or something like that."  
"Very good point sango. Well we have 13 minutes left of class so talk all you want to after you put your desks back."  
So they put their desks back the way they were and started to talk. All three girls said something to each other and turned around in their desks so they were facing the boys. Inuyasha was drawing, sess was reading, and roku was writing something.  
Then they showed everthing to each other, and burst out laughing.  
" Ummmm, hi!" The guys looked up and saw the girls staring."Uh we were wondering if you guys could come out the beach today?" Rin nervosley asked.The guys looked at eachother.  
"Sure."  
" OH INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" A shriek went across the room.There, coming to the group fast was Kikyo, the preppiest slut in the school.  
"Dang."  
Inuyasha looked from kagome to kikyo.'they look alike...'  
"Hello Kinky-ho." the girls said in complete monotone.  
"Oh hello." Completely ingnoring the remark(or bieng too stoopid to relize they made one.-)"Hello Inuyasha! my name is kikyo! And if you want to hang out today we could!" Kagome's face fall and she turned around half listening to the rest of the conversation, knowing that He'd say he'd love to and completely forget about the surfing.  
" Sorry kinky-ho i'm going to the beach with kagome and so are my freinds." He smirked when she made a face and left.  
" Now then... Kagome?" She turned around."Whats the matter?"  
" Why do you care? aren't you like totally going to the mall with kinky-ho?" She replied in mock snob.  
"Nope! We are going to the beach with you.That is unless you don't want us to..." He gave her puppy dog eyes.  
"wha-...fine."  
"sweet! meet you guys outside?"  
" Yeah meet us out by our tree."  
"What tree? There are lots of trees out in the school yard..." Sesshomeru said.  
" Infront of our tree will be a 12 year old girl with blue white hair. Got it? And if you cant find us call us." The girls gave them their numbers and the bell Rang.  
"see you out side!" And they dissapeard into the crowd of students...

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Definitions:  
MahaloThankyou  
Aloha Auina La - Good Afternoon  
AkamaiSmart/clever


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the boys went searching for the tree the girls were talking about. So far they had failed. Miserabley.  
"Dangit where are they??!!!"  
"calm down inuyasha! They said we'd know when we found them...And I just did." There,infront of them, was what miroku was talking about. In the middle of the School yard, maybe 200 feet away from the school, was the tree. It was huge.No, Huge was an under statment. It was enormouse! It looked more like a red wood tree. and from the look on seeshomeru's face, It probably was.There was the little girl they had been looking for under the tree laughing loudy for some reason. She looked like she as enjoying herself. She had two flowers in her hair(guess who!!!) that was bluish-white just as the girls had told him. He could see all three girls on three branches, Kagome on the highest. eating an apple absently while writing something.  
The girl on the ground looked up, saw the boy's and bolted into the tree.The girls immideintly came down blindingly fast. Each with eyes blazing.  
" Hello Inuyasha,Miroku,Sesshomeru. Tell me..." The girl as far a inuyasha could se was tucked behind kagome, clinging to her."Tell me... Did any one follow you?"  
" No not that I no of..."  
"...there." The little girl pointed directly at Inuyasha.  
"Kanna. Are you sur- no wait. o.k Jus' tell me where to go."  
"...yes. 20 yrds sharp right."  
"..." Kagome flew with a speed that rivald koga's. She stopped dirctly infront of inuyasha. Correction.there noses were touching. Then she punched the air, her fist wizzing past Inuyasha's head. There was a sickining crak, and blood spurted out of nowhere.  
" What the He-" But inuyasha could finish the sentence, because whatever was bleeding jumped on him.  
" Onigumo!!! Get the hell off of him!!!"  
The bleeding now had something behind it."Oh! But they was staring at my women!!! And I can't have that! Especialy at my darling kanna!" He tried to punch Inuyasha. But of course inuyasha caught his fist, then grabbed the other,kicked his feet out and made onigumo fly upwards, which is when kagome nailed a pefect round house kick to his chest.Snapping his ribs like egghells, and making him fly out of sight towards the school, where a crashing sound and preps screaming was heard.  
"What the hell was tha-" But quickly stopped when he saw Kanna."hey are you okay?" he bent down to eye level, where kanna, surprisingly still stood.he used his thumb to wipe away some blood from her face. Then she glomped him and laughed. Then he started to chuckel. And then he burst out laughing. Then everyone followed suit.  
" I'm very surprised Inuyasha." Sango said.  
"Oh? How a guy can be this hot?"  
"No you idiot! Kanna is always shut away from everyone else. And then you show up and she just loves you."  
Inuyasha, who was now holding the 11 year old like she wayed nothing in one arm shifted her wieght and said" Well I don't think she's so bad. Oh yeah! weren't we going to the beach?"  
"...the beach?...why didn't you tell me?" Kanna questioned holding on to Inuyasha.  
"We were interupted."Rin said absently while reading her book.  
"...yes we were." Was Kanna's reply.  
"Well, we should get going then. Where do you guys live?"Sango questioned.  
"we live off the dirt road past the Aloha Cafe."  
" ...Kagome?"  
"Yes kanna."  
"... where are we going to sleep?"  
" I dont know kanna, I really don't know..."  
There was that awful awkward silence then,  
"Well since my brothers are to stoopid to stop the silence, Why don't you come and live with us?"  
More silence, then" Yeah why don't you." Roku said all too casually(HENTAI!!!) .  
"N-no. We couldn't. It would be to much-"  
"Trouble? None at all! And I'm sure Kanna here would love to move in with us." Inuyasha added." And she'd have her own room. Ya' all would."  
"...Kagome?"  
"Yes Kanna?" Kagome wasn't exspecting the answer she gave.  
"...can we? please?"  
"...yes."  
"...Can we really Kagome?"  
"Yes can we really?"  
"YES Yes already. God..."  
"Yay!!!!"  
"Okay! Get your stuff and meet us-" There was a wur, and the girls were all back carrying backpacks. Even Kanna had one. And Kagome had all four surfboards, Plain, and rough they looked handmade. Correction(again.), They were home made.  
"O.k. lets go."  
"Hey.Lets go home Kagome." Inuyasha said leading the way to his/their home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!! LONGchappie!!!! YAY!!!! Reveiw pwease!!!.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yeah!!! You guys love me!!! ……………..you'd better love me….

As the girls went to the driveway, they just kind of sat there. Not in awe, but shock. Man, that place was dirty!   
"Well here we are. To our new house home type thing. WhOO HOO!" Miroku ran into the house.   
"...this house is dirty."  
" Yes kanna but this is our house." Sesshomeru then quickened his pace inside.  
Inuyasha, still holding Kanna, watched as the girls went into the house.   
"Seems as if they think the same as you Kanna." Then they went into the house into the house.

Inside wasn't as much of a mess. They could somewhat see the floor and could walk around.   
"...Kagome there's a spider on your-"  
"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get it offfffff!"  
Inuyasha laughed as he picked up the HUGE daddy long leg on her head. We are talking like dinner plate sized.   
"Look. See? It's just-"  
"OH MY GOD!!! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!"  
Inuyasha let the thing go.   
"Ewww!! Don't let it go! KILLLLLLLLL IIIIITT!!!"  
" Geez the woman can calmly get eaten by a shark but she can-"  
"What do you mean 'eaten by a shark'?"  
" RIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
" What?! We live with them they're gonna find out sooner or later. "She said again without much thought. Still reading her book, she navigated her way through the house.  
Ayame came into the convo'." Maybe sooner is better than later..."  
"Fine! Go AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGEMENT! SEE IF I CARE!!!!" Kagome stomped away.   
"Beautiful ladies and gentlemen! SIMPLY BEAUTIFUL! Kagome!!! Give her a round of applause!!!" Rin was clapping loudly and laughing hysterically.   
"Right. Well what were you saying Rin?" (Okay, rims on this balcony type thing hanging upside down. Augh just don't ask!)  
I'll tell you on the way to the beach..."

"So what did you mean by shark attacks?" Inuyasha asked.   
" Well you see Inuyasha," Rin paused to turn a page in her book." every girl in our newly formed group has had at least one fatal encounter with a shark. Or near fatal."  
" Oh."  
" Would you like to here mine?"  
" Yes." Sesshomeru answered for Inuyasha.   
"Well, one day I was out surfing and well I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing. And a big swell came and pushed me onto a reef were my board broke in half and me being the idiot sat on the reef while I cut my foot. There was a bull shark in the area, and obviously, it smelt the blood and came flying threw the water. The next thing I knew," She paused to flip the page again." The thing had grabbed both my legs and dragged me under. All I could see was blood." She shuddered." And finally that adrenaline rush kicked in and I started to punch the shark. It started to thrash around and surprisingly it came up above the water so I took a breath and grabbed its gills. It just let go after that. I started to go to sleep then a boy found me and helped me..." She trailed off. Sesshomeru's eyes imideintly darted up from the book he was reading.   
"What boy Rin?" He murmured.   
"I ...I really don't know. But then some one called the police. Which whoever did that was one of the stupidest mofos I ever seen! And I Wake up in what I thought was a hospital bed. But you'll have to wait to hear Kagomes story."  
" Rin. I might now of the boy you spoke of...Tell Me did the others get saved by boys?"  
" You'll have to wait and see."  
" Can I tell mine now?!!!?!" An impatient Sango said.  
"Go ahead it's not like you have anything better to do with your life." Sesshomeru made a mental note that said he liked Rin at that point."  
" Okay! Well my attack goes like this. I was surfing and hit the kind of swell that was well tubular..."  
"NARLY DUDES!" Inuyasha mocked.   
"OH SHUT UP ALREADY! Any WAY! As I was saying, I rode it and everything looked fine until I wiped out. And me being the idiotic newbie started to freak out and splash around. Well the area I was in was supposedly a great white nursing ground in the summer. But it was a hot SPRING day so I didn't pay attention. The thing started to bump my board and then it took a good chunk out of it. Man, that thing was killing my board. But then I started to swim away. And I was a good mile from shore so they was really no chance of that. Then the shark started to catch up and at that point I was beyond scared, screaming Help like my life depended on it. And at that point it did. So anyway It caught up and cleanly sliced of my leg all the way up to my thigh. And thenAnd then i socked it, or tried to and the thing grabbed my hand. I heard someone shouting, I saw a boy, and the next thing I knew I was in again what I thought was a hospital bed." Sesshomeru was almost sure of it now all he had to do was listen to Kagomes story and he would be sure. Only problem was she wasn't talking.   
"Come on Kagome!! Tell them about us." Sango urged.   
"Oh yeah. Retell the story about how her body was thrown like a rag doll." Rin muttered.   
"...Please kagome?" This was the first time Kanna had spoken during the ten minutes they'd been walking.   
"...Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFF HANGER! HATE ME LOVE ME TELL ME!! REVIEW AND ILL UPDATE!


	4. Chapter 4

Aw2w!cuteneess in the chappie!! I GOTS ! REVIEWS!! WHOOHOO!!!!! Here you ago and merry christmas!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Well one evening me and my ex Hojo were out swimming in the shallows by the Bay Inn. I broke up with him a second before the fin popped out of the water.I was chest deep and the shore was probably too far at that time to swim to. Hojo just stood out on shore, laughing at my very poor attempt at getting away. The Bastard. It's not like i didn't have a reason ya' know? I caught him cheating on me... But any way as i tried to escape 2 more fins popped out of the water. and another and another. Then i had almost got to shore when to of them grabbed me by my l;egs and started to twist and turn, till both of my legs were cleanly cut. and there was hojo. Laughing like no tomarro." She stopped and laughed. But it wasn't cold or anything, it was like something was funny." I remember when a boy my age nocked his ass out! That brought a smile to my face. And the boy pulled me out of the water,and said something... I can't remeber." She paused then." And heres the part you've all been waiting for. When we were in that so called hospital, something happened. Onigumo, You know that nosebleed guy? He was the docter there, the only docter there., Besides a women. She introduced us to each other.and..."She looked at inuyasha."Gave us our missing limbs back.Sangos legs her"  
"Wait. I thought sango only had one leg bitten..."  
Miroku said.  
"She did Ill get to that. She gave us our limbs back as i was saying. Sangos, mine, Rins.But... They weren't regular wooden prostetic legs. No these were made of machine. And that sick monster onigumo Sawed off all the other limbs so he could "fix us". The women said that it took all she had to make sure that he didn't just turn us into robots. Like he did Kanna..." Inuyasha took a quick glance at the girl he was holding."It had been 2 months of training from the woman.Sneeking us off in the middle of the night, but when she was caught..." kagome had stopped walking." When she was caught she ran into the cell were onigumo was keeping us.She gave us kanna and told us to run away. To never came back. So we did. we ran. And then he killed her. " And here we are. Still dreaming about the boys that saved us from the sharks. She said she new them..."  
"Kagome?"  
"What was the womens name?"  
" Her name was Izayoi..."  
"Do you girls want to know something?" Sesshomeru asked.  
"What?"Rin said after a breif silence.  
" Izayoi was our mother."  
"Gasp."  
"And we, all three of us, saved all three of you."  
"But that's impossible!!! The people who saved us were demon!" Rin said coldly.  
"Not true." Inuyasha said, Removing something from his neck."I'm only Half Demon." And he changed on the spot. Voilet to gold, Black to silver, Fangs and all.(they are walking on a path in the forest.)  
"I'm a vampire. Not a demon." Miroku said. He took his neclace off and his eyes turned from brown to purple.He grew very long fangs too.  
" I was the only demon." Sesshomeru took off his neclace.Black to silver,blue to gold, nails to claws, teeth to fangs. Cheeks stripped and his boa on his shoulder.  
"..."Time stopped there was silence then kagome stepped forwards, and hugged inuyasha. Soon the rest of the girls fallowed suit. All other things forgotten, the group headed home.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! you guys just hate meeee!!!! dooooon't you!! me GOTS LENORE DOLLS!! and The Isims GOTS A FROG!!! And i gots balls.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! New chappie. I'm sorry for not updating in forever, but you know how it is!!! I'm A FRESHMEN!!! WOOT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango woke up to a strange rushing sound, like the wave'son high tide. She lifted her head and looked around. 'Why don't I remember this place?' She tried to get up from where she was sleeping, but was yanked down by something around her waist. She instantly started to struggle, that is, until she felt something sharp press softly to her neck. She froze and began to breathe hard. If she called out, this person could kill her, but if she didn't…….

'_Why cant I remember?!' _

She felt the place beside her, trying to figure out if she could take whoever this was, but she didn't actually feel fear. She wasn't afraid.

'What did we do last night…"

After thinking for a short time, she realized who this was.

Her vampire savior Miroku. The person who saved her so long ago. And the sharp objects on her neck were his fangs.

" So I see your awake?" He murmured.

"Um…..yes." She blushed. " Where are my friends? And your brothers?"

" Surfing." He stated simply. He pulled her closer to him before saying quietly, "You were sleeping so I told them to go ahead." And then he added." Are you very mad at me?"

"N-no! I'm not! Wanna go join them?"

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. " Come with me!" She swam with her surf board toward a wave, but when she looked back, she didn't see Inuyasha. "In-"

Something flew out of the water and grabbed her. "AAAH! Inu-ya-haha-sha! Stop! That tickles!"

" Swam with her to shore where he started to roll around with her in his arms, covering them both in sand.

" Sesshomeru!" Rin yelled running torwards him." Sesshomeru! I found this shell that…" She trailed off. He was sleeping in the shade of a tree by the beach. She shrugged to herself. ' Why not?' She curled up by his side and fell asleep.

The "sleeping Sesshomeru", pulled on top of himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After rolling around in the sand for a while, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the ocean to clean up a bit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mometentary writers block! SUE ME!


End file.
